pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Story (PachirapongRockz Style)
PachirapongRockz's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: * Woody - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Buzz Lightyear - Victor Van Dort (Corpse Bride) * Mr. Potato Head - Freddy (Barnyard) * Slinky Dog - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Rex - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Hamm - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Bo Peep - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Sarge - E.B. (Hop) * Sarge's Soldiers - Rabbits (Hop) * Andy Davis - Todd (Wayside) * Mrs. Davis - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) * RC - Norm (Norm of the North) * Lenny - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Fire Truck - Scaredy Squirrel * Tikes - The CDA (Monsters, Inc.), Pain and Panic (Hercules), Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) and Silver's Pirates (Treasure Planet) * Trokia Ladybug - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Trokia Goldfish - Li'l Bee (Thumbelina) * Trokia Duck - Dosu (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Trokia Cat - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Trokia Bulldog - Razoul (Aladdin) * Toy Train - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Doodle Pad - Kekata (Pocahontas) * See 'N Say - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) * Rock-A-Stack - Scroop (Treasure Planet) * Mr. Shark - Jafar (Aladdin) * Mr. Mike - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Roly Poly Clown - Nigel (The Wild) * Snake - Harvey Beaks * Robot - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Barrel of Monkeys - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Bo Peep's Sheep - King Julian (Madagascar), Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) and Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), Digit (An American Tail) and Maledictus T. Maggots (Wunschpunsch) * Hockey Puck - Z (Antz) * Etch - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Spell - Melman (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Troll Dolls - Lumurs (Madagascar) * Sid Phillips - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Scud - Dag (Barnyard) * Combat Carl - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Magic 8-Ball - Ramese (The Prince of Egypt) * Robot Guards - King Fergus (Brave) and Dr. Calico (Bolt) * The Claw - Slim (A Bug's Life) * The Claw's Parents - Michael (Peter Pan) and Penny (The Rescuers) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Camp Lazlo Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Hannah Phillips - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks)/Dragonbeats (IGOR) * Baby Face - Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Legs - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Hand-in-the-Box - Skeleton Pirates (James and the Giant Peach) * Roller Bob - Rhino (Bolt) * Frog - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Jingle Joe - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Ducky - Iago (Aladdin) * Rockmobile - Carl (Meet the Robinsons) * Walking Car - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Whiskers - Red Bull (The Last Unicorn) * Mrs. Phillips - Merida (Brave) * Mr. Phillips - Wreck-It Ralph * TV - TV (The Muppet Show) * Marie Antoinette - Mrs. Dilber (The Muppets' Christmas Carol) and Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) * Rain - Various Rain * Burned Ragdoll - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Vicent (Over the Hedge) and Kazar (The Wild) * Sally Doll - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Scenes: # Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") # The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting # "I Want Candy (Cody Simpson Version)" # Victor Van Dort the Space Ranger # "Strange Things" # Tigger and Victor Van Dort Fight/Sid (Percival C. McLeach) # Who Will Andy (Todd) Pick/A Tiger Accused # Lost at the Gas Station # Going Inside Pizza Planet # Victor Van Dort Meet the Circus Bugs characters # At Sid's (Percival C. McLeach's) House # Playtime with Sid (Percival C. McLeach) # "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Victor Van Dort's Blue Fur Hand Bandage # Sid's (Percival C. McLeach's) Window to Andy's (Todd's) Window # The Big One # Victor Van Dort, I Can't Do This Without You' # Tigger Ask For Help/The Rescue Mission # 'Play Nice!' # A Chase # Rocket Power # Christmas in Andy's (Todd's) House # End Credits Category:PachirapongRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies